


Vlarad will nen Cracker

by Taaya



Series: Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [2]
Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Too Much Blood, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Wieder einmal war die Blutgier zu groß...
Series: Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959106
Kudos: 1





	Vlarad will nen Cracker

Tom Röschenberg seufzte leise und widerstand dem Drang, sich mal wieder die Hand an die Stirn zu schlagen und langsam übers Gesicht zu ziehen. Untote Kakerlaken in seinem Wohnwagen, dass er das je erleben würde. Natürlich, dass sie als Spezies auch einen Atomkrieg überleben könnten, hieß nicht, dass die Tierchen für sich unsterblich waren. Aber, dass sie untot sein konnten?

Bemerkt hatte er das nur, als er sich plötzlich vom Computer weg bewegte – weil zwei Kakerlaken zusammen seinen Stuhl wegtrugen.

  
Und dennoch wirkte das plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig, denn als er zu Vlarad ins Labor kam, um den Vampir um ein magisches Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel zu bitten, saß ein Papagei vor ihm.

  
„Amazone“, stellte er fest, nachdem er das Tier fotografiert und das Bild für die Rückwärtssuche verwendet hatte.

  
„Leute, Vlarad hat schon wieder ein Tier ausgesagt. Fällt jemandem ein schönes Kostüm für einen Papagei ein? Eine Grünwangenamazone?“, telepathierte er in die Gruppe und erhielt nur ratlose Stille als Antwort.

  
Tom seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Papageien können doch Sprache nachmachen, oder? Kannst du sagen, Vlarad will nen Cracker?“

  
Der Papagei legte den Kopf schief und schaute Tom tadelnd an. 

  
„Okay, okay, aber du musst schon zugeben, dass das lustig gewesen wäre.“

  
Vlarad krächzte, was Tom als Seufzen deutete. Dann schien er einen Moment zu zögern. „Vlarad will… gerne wissen, was dich hier her führt.“ Wieder legte der Vogelvampir den Kopf schief. „Na, sieh mal einer an. Bemerkenswert, so ein Vogelkörper. Das sollte ich mir vielleicht merken. Also, was kann ich für dich tun, Junge.“

  
Na, wenn Vlarad schon fragte, konnte Tom auch sein weiteres Problem lösen. „Wie werde ich untote Kakerlaken wieder los?“

  
„Oh, das passiert öfters. Aber da kann ich dir helfen. Das ist nur ein einfacher Zauber, dann schmeckt ihnen einfach die Luft im Zirkuswagen nicht mehr.“

  
„Und…“

  
Vlarad unterbrach ihn. „Und du wirst nicht davon beeinflusst, ebenso wenig wie wir, da keiner von uns als Insekt geboren wurde. Und nun öffne mir bitte alle Türen auf dem Weg zum Zirkuswagen. Ich fürchte, dafür bin ich gerade ein bisschen zu… klein und leicht.“

  
Tom musste schmunzeln. Bis auf ein leichtes Krächzen klang der Papagei genauso wie Vlarad in seiner normalen Form, sogar der Dialekt blieb der selbe.

  
Er öffnete die Türen und ließ Vlarad in den Zirkuswagen fliegen, wo dieser sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisch niederließ, auf einer Kralle balancierte und mit der anderen komplizierte Figuren in die Luft malte. Dabei krächzte er leise etwas. Dann blickte er zu Tom. „Und nun öffne bitte die Vordertür. Ich bin bis zur Öffnung der Schreckensfahrt zurück und lass mich von Hop-Tep als Rabe kostümieren. Aber für den Moment…“ Mit dem Schnabel wies er in Richtung der Tür und Tom öffnete ihm.

  
Er erinnerte sich, wie Vlarad als Hamster das Sonnenlicht genossen hatte und verstand.

„Viel Spaß da draußen. Ich such derweil nach Vogelzüchtern. Ich glaube, wir haben gerade die eine Art gefunden, von der du immer ausreichend Blut auf Vorrat haben solltest.“

  
Vlarad hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, sondern war zwischen den Bäumen des nahen Waldes verschwunden.


End file.
